Hole
by Tribble Master
Summary: Clark was deathly pale. Why did it have to come to this?


Lex poured himself some scotch. He lifted the glass and looked at as it shimmered in the fire light, he set it down. Moving slowly he sat down on the black couch, cupping his head in his hands. He let out a large sigh and looked up at the lead box on his coffee table.

Clark _was_ his best friend.

Clark did however challenge him. Clark…stupid boy, always in the way. Didn't Clark understand he wanted to make the world a better place?

Better place. Ha. Bull shit, and Lex knew it. He saw his future. He had seen it in Cassandra's eyes; he had seen it in his worst fears. He was a monster. A horrible breathing monster, with fangs that didn't show until the last possible moment.

...But sometimes aren't the monsters just misunderstood?

Reaching out with tentative fingers he brought the box to rest on his knee. He opened, glanced at its contents, and shut it. Looking over to his left he thought about the possible merits of his actions. If there were any.

More than Clark, Lex feared mirrors. They showed him his reflection-- and what was he? A bald crazy freak? Who liked that? And this bald crazy freak never smiled, he hated to see that. He hated …

"Lex!" The bald man's head snapped up to face the visitor in flannel, "Lex! What is wrong with you?"

In a flash Lex was pinned up against the wall. His mouth hung open trying to say something, but it was diffcult as Clark's hand dug into his throart. The lead box was still in his left hand. " Clark…" he said looking at the boy's eyes.

Clark growled, "Lex, Lana is dead. Poison. Drawings of the ship and the aliens were found around her body. Chloe is lost, she's gone Lex! There's nothing left!"

Lex felt the grip lighten as the boy's thoughts drifted. "There's no one left. Except you. You, Lex. Why are you so special?"

Lex flinched, he was poison. " Clark," he said soothingly, " Clark it wasn't my fault!"

With a thud Lex slid across the floor. He looked up at Clark who was panting. The lead box had slid a foot away from him. Lex was scrambling for the box, Clark continued to rant walking closer and closer. "Why should anyone be left? Why Lex? Why should you live when no one else will?"

"Because someone has to stop you." Lex thrust the green rock at Clark.

Clark smirked. "Lex, my dear old friend, oh Lex."

Grimacing, Clark still advanced. His eyes flared. The shadows danced on the wall, and if you looked close enough it was almost as if someone was being stabbed in the back. "Aren't firsts wonderful? The first step, hair cut…"

Lex was crawling backwards. "What-"

"You, Lex, are special, because you shall be the first villain I defeat. I will burn out your heart, so the world may see its rich black color."

Clark shrugged, pausing, "Smile?" His eyes became deep red.

Lex was standing now, he ran towards Clark with his fist held high. "No!"

There was a scream from the millionaire as he crumpled to the floor. Clark stepped over him, snickering, "I missed. Hmm. Interesting: instincts let us be friends, and instincts had you block me with your fist."

Lex took his other hand, the one that was not bleeding, and shoved the meteor rock in Clark's jaw.

They were both bleeding now. Cradling his injured fist in his silk, Lex continued to beat Clark with his right hand. Standing over Clark, ready to deliver the final blow, a leg kicked out bringing him to his knees. A sinister smile spread on Clark; who sat up gripping his throat. Retaliating, Lex pressed the kryptonite to Clark's throat.

They were matched. " Clark… why …why does it have to…to end like this?"

"Who says this is my end? This is your end. The blood has always been on your clothes Lex, face that."

"No…" Like a wild animal Lex lashed out with the remains of his strength. Combined with the kryptonite, it was enough. His best friend fell limp; there was a deep gash from his forehead down to his neck. Clark was deathly pale.

Standing up, Lex ripped his shirt's corner. Using a piece of it he tried to stop the bleeding. The hole in his flesh would always be there.

"What did we do wrong?"

There was hole in the middle of his palm, red, there was hole in their friendship. Lex turned and towards the door out of his office. He picked up the meteor rock and threw it out the window. Walking, he paused gripping the door frame. Shaking he went to call his personal physician.

In the background there was a whoosh of air.

A hole would always remain.

_without reviews this story will not continue _


End file.
